


Życie po śmierci

by RosyjskiKefirek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyjskiKefirek/pseuds/RosyjskiKefirek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk umarł. <br/>Nie „o mało nie umarł”. <br/>Umarł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życie po śmierci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/gifts).



> Fika, który napisałam dla LLP na poprzednie święta. Do dziś nie wiem co mi strzeliło do łba.

James Tiberius Kirk umarł.

Nie „o mało nie umarł”.

Umarł.

Nie był bliski śmierci. Nie otarł się o nią, nie był jedną nogą w grobie. Jego funkcje życiowe zanikły. Umarł. I tak mogłoby już zostać, gdyby nie odkrycie Bonesa i to, że skontaktował się ze Spockiem, zanim ten ostatecznie dobił Khana. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Kirk umarł. I nawet, jeśli był teraz wśród nich, znowu żywy, to pamiętali o tym. I gdzieś tam w ich umysłach tkwiła ta przerażająca myśl, co by się stało, gdyby Bones nie eksperymentował z krwią Khana.Albo…Nie, ta myśl była zbyt straszna.Tkwiła cały czas w ich głowach, ale niewypowiedziana , nieubrana w słowa jakby przez to stawała się mniej straszna i mniej możliwa. Kiedy sprawa z Khanem została zamknięta, a Spock mógł po raz pierwszy od dawna zasnąć na więcej niż dwie godziny po raz pierwszy śnił o tym. Śnił o gniewie, oceanie gniewu, a w jego epicentrum Khan, którego dusi, coraz mocniej i mocniej aż ten przestaje się ruszać, ale nawet potem nie przestaje, nie może przestać…

A potem widzi Uhurę, taką jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widział, zapłakaną i przerażoną. -On musi żyć! Musi! Tylko jego krew mogła uleczyć Kirka! - krzyczy.

A on dalej zaciska ręce na szyi Khana, bo nie może przestać, a Jim nie żyje, umarł, nie ma szans, nie ma już żadnych szans…

Spock tylko raz w życiu wrzeszczał ze strachu z powodu koszmaru. Było to po zagładzie jego planety. Przez następne dwa miesiące starał się spać tylko niezbędne minimum przedtem pracując tak ciężko, by śnić praktycznie bez snów. Teraz znowu wrócił do tej rutyny. Inni znoszą to niewiele lepiej od niego. To małe gesty lub słowa, które, jak już się zauważy, to wyglądają na takie oczywiste.

Bones jeszcze częściej niż zwykle wzywa Kirka do swojego gabinetu, by go przebadać. Wystarczy, że kapitan kichnie, a Mccoy leci, by zrobić mu serię badań. Mówi coś o zaległych badaniach, szoku pourazowym, ale jest coś w sposobie w jakim go bada i patrzy na jego wyniki. Cień strachu i niepokoju w oczach jakby bał się, że krew Khana to coś tymczasowego, że jej efekty miną, a Kirk umrze i nie będzie już nic, co by można zrobić. Scotty po powrocie na Enterprise wziął się za gruntowny przegląd i naprawę całego statku. Najwięcej czasu poświęcał reaktorowi, wciąż i wciąż doskonaląc jego zabezpieczenia. Spock kiedyś usłyszał jak Scotty przeglądając plany nowych zabezpieczeń mamrotał „już nigdy tam nie wejdzie”. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać, że Uhura nie zmieniła swojego podejścia do Kirka. Tylko ktoś, kto znał ją lepiej, mógł zauważyć ulgę na jej twarzy, ilekroć wchodziła na mostek i widziała swojego kapitana. I to, jak często zerkała w jego stronę jakby upewniała się, że on wciąż tam jest. I do pomocy Bonesowi w sprawie przekonania Kirka, by sypiał więcej, bo wygląda jak śmier… jakby był chory.

James Tiberius Kirk żył.

Nadal flirtował, żartował i łamał przynajmniej trzy zasady Gwiezdnej Floty przed śniadaniem. Ale widać było, że nie dosypiał i pił jeszcze większe ilości kawy niż Spock. Zostawał do późna w nocy nad raportami i resztą papierzysk. Przejmował nawet część papierów Spocka co samo w sobie było dziwne i na swój sposób przerażające. Jeśli nie siedział nad papierami, to aranżował partie pokera, które trwały tak długo, że ludzie rezygnowali ze snu widząc, że za dwie godziny i tak będą musieli wstać. Wyglądało na to, że kapitan Kirk stara się zrobić wszystko, byle tylko nie zasnąć. W równym stopniu unikał też zimna. Ubierał się grubiej i przykręcał temperaturę na mostku tak bardzo, że stawało się to nie do zniesienia. Nikt jednak tego nie komentował. Nikt nie miał odwagi. Logiczne byłyby próby porozmawiania o tym z kapitanem, załatwienie mu na jakiś czas zwolnienia od obowiązków z powodu widocznej traumy, załatwienie pomocy psychiatry…

Ale to, co logiczne, nie zawsze jest łatwym i najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Nikt tego nie zrobił, ponieważ bali się. Przerażała ich sama myśl o tamtym momencie, kiedy byli już tak blisko stracenia swojego kapitana. O rozmowie na ten temat nie było mowy. Potrzebowali Kirka tu i teraz. By widzieć i mieć pewność, że on żyje, że jest tutaj i to się nie zmieni. To utrzymywało ich przy zdrowych zmysłach. Wszyscy tym wiedzieli. Ale o tym nie mówili. I tak jak Spock widział strach innych członków załogi, tak oni widzieli jego. Widzieli, że ustawia misje w taki sposób, by zawsze towarzyszyć kapitanowi - najlepiej z Bonesem. Domyślali się, kto z pomocą Sulu i Chekova pozbył się nagrań i wszelkich dowodów na ten najgorszy moment w życiu załogi. Wiedzieli(a niektórzy to zobaczyli), jak dwa dni po schwytaniu Khana Kirk obudził się w ataku paniki („Śniło mu się, że został zakopany żywcem” zdradził później Bones) A Spock wraz z Bonesem spędzili kilka godzin próbując go uspokoić, przeniósł się potem z papierkową robotą do sali Kirka. Nikt o tym nie mówił. Nikt tego nie komentował. To było wszystko, co mogli zrobić czekając na moment, w którym wszystko wróci do normy.

Spock nie wiedział co z tym zrobić.

Logika nakazywała jedno, ale jak zwykle problem główny stanowiły emocje i uczucia. Tym razem były to emocje i uczucia załogi

. - Myślę, że mógłbym skończyć tak samo jak on. Głos Kirka wyrwał Spocka z rozmyślań o bieżącej sytuacji. Kapitan przemycił skądś butelkę whiskey i postanowił, że zamierza ją wypić razem ze Spockiem. Vulcanin nie oponował. Kirk miał przy tym minę, która mówiła, że nieważne jaka będzie odpowiedź Spocka, on i tak to zrobi. Kirk odezwał się po raz pierwszy od ostatniej godziny.

\- Tak samo jak kto, kapitanie? - spytał, chociaż znał już odpowiedź.

\- Jak Khan. Nie popieram tego co zrobił ale… Rozumiem go.

_"I boisz się go."_

Taka myśl pojawiła się w umyśle Spocka.

 _"Boisz się go, bo to, co go spotkało, jest tym czego najbardziej się boisz. Jesteście jak dwie strony tej samej monety. Khan był gotów dla swoich ludzi zabijać, a ty umrzeć."_ Nie powiedział mu tego. Nie odtrącił też jego ręki. A raczej palców: wskazującego i środkowego, które ten położył na jego.


End file.
